Best Christmas Ever
by castiel52
Summary: This Christmas will be the beginning of Dean's best days.  set around season five. i haven't been updated about supernatural since.  WARNING: DESTIEL SLASH. one-shot.


**_AN..._**

**_Sooooo... This thing is a Christmas special (even though I don't really celebrate it) based on Chris Brown's song Should've Kissed You. Trust me guys, the song's awesome! So if you haven't heard it, I suggest you go to youtube and listen to the song. :)_**

**_Enjoy the story and please, don't hesitate to review. Thanks! :)_**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! )_**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Christmas Ever<strong>

_I Should've Kissed You_

_Why am I mad? I don't get it._

_It seems like everytime you give me signs and I miss it._

_I did it again, I admit it._

_I left you standing there and now I regret it._

_Seems like everytime I get the chance_

_I lose my cool and I blow it._

_And I get all tongue tied lost in your eyes_

_I'm a fool and I know it._

It's Christmas Eve and the brothers had just gotten into a motel to stay the night. The hunt was incredibly easy but filthy at the same time. Sam was done taking a shower and went out to get some take outs. Dean stayed to take a shower then.

Dean finished taking a shower and changed into cleaner clothes. He opened the bathroom door to come face to face with Castiel. "Dude, personal space, remember?" Dean told Castiel when he appeared too close to him, too close as in very, very few inches apart.

"I apologize." Castiel replied as he stepped back. Dean let out a sigh of relief. He just doesn't know what he'll do with Castiel's proximity. He's afraid he _might__accidentally_ pull him in to a kiss—whether Castiel _likes__it__or__not_.

"Why are you here anyway? Have you found god?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Castiel looked down, crestfallen and started looking more and more like a human.

"No." Was all the response he gave before Sam came crashing in.

"Hey, Dean they're out of—Oh." He started and stopped upon seeing Castiel. "Hi Castiel." He finished with a nod at the angel's direction, putting down the things he bought from the groceries on the table near the door.

"Hello Sam." Replied Castiel as he nodded towards Sam's direction.

Sam was starting to go to where his brother and the angel stood to join the conversation or at least ask Castiel why he was there. He stopped after taking a few strides, furrowing his brows a little and narrowing his eyes. Ever so slowly, a grin formed on his face.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked which caught Sam's attention back to reality.

He pursed his lips, smile still intact, as he raised his hand, pointing his finger at the top of the door where Castiel and Dean stood. His body was starting to shake a little, suppressing the laughter he wants to release.

Dean and Castiel looked up at the same time. Dean's eyes widened, turning into a bright red color and swallowing hard. Castiel on the other hand tilted his head and furrowed his brows, wondering what was the big deal about the leaf hanging above them.

"You have to do it Dean." Sam said gleefully.

"I won't _do __it_ with a dude!" Dean replied, glaring at Sam. Sam bit his lower lip.

"Technically, Castiel is _not __a __dude_. He's an angel, remember?"

"Yeah, an angel wearing a man's body."

Castiel looked back at Dean, the adorable I-am-a-confused-angel-of-the-lord-head-tilt still intact. "What _won__'__t_ you do with me?" he asked innocently because he doesn't really know. Dean's breath hitched, imagining the things he'll _do __with __Castiel_, his face reddening even more.

"Um," Dean stammered. Sam noticed this and interjected in favour of his brother.

"He _has_ to kiss you Cas." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Why?" he asked as he turned to face Sam.

"Because its Christmas tradition."

"Why?"

"I don't know. For fun, I guess? It's either he kisses you or _you_ kiss him." Sam finished the statement. Castiel became thoughtful for a while, contemplating about the next course of action he should take. He looked back at Dean who was shuffling uncomfortably beside him. He placed his hand behind Dean's neck and pulled his head down slowly. Dean's eyes widened then suddenly shut. Castiel kissed his cheek, nearer to the corner of his mouth.

Sam's jaw dropped a little, surprised Castiel took him seriously and a little disappointed that he didn't kiss Dean on the mouth.

Dean on the other hand stiffened even after Castiel pulled back. His heart pounded furiously while his breathing went shallow and faster. His face turned bright red as he swallowed hard.

The two of them stared for a while. Dean was simply lost in Castiel's blue eyes while Castiel searched Dean's for any signs of anger or any reaction the hunter would give about his action.

"Wow." Sam finally breathes out after a long moment of silence.

"That was all, correct?" Castiel asked without the slightest hint of embarrassment or whatever, looking back at Sam.

"Um, kinda. But it naturally occurs as a kiss on the _lips_." Sam explained. Castiel put on that adorable head tilt of his once more, but before he could do or say anything else, Dean started walking towards the door, grabbing his keys and his jacket.

"I'm going out for a ride." He said weakly as he shut the door behind him.

_I should've kissed you._

_I should've told you, told you just how I feel._

_And next time I won't stop_

_I'll listen to my heart, 'cuz what I feel is real._

_I should've kissed._

_I should've told you how I feel._

_I should've kissed you._

_I should've showed you just how I feel._

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?" Dean muttered after he stopped on a sidewalk and continuously hit his head on the stirring wheel. "I'm not gay. I shouldn't be this affected. How the hell does he get me this hot and bothered?" he grunted and shut his eyes tightly. But, all he could see are those bright blue eyes. How the angel's lips felt on his face. All he could think of was how he felt loved the moment Castiel pulled his head down.

He started his car once more and drove to a diner nearby.

_Now why didn't I give you my two cents?_

_A million reasons why I should have and it makes no sense._

_So here I am by myself again_

_Stopping for green lights when I know_

_I want to be more than friends._

He got into the parking lot of the diner and got out of his car. He strode slowly inside and sat down at a table beside the window, the one that stayed away from the rest of the crowd.

He picked up the menu and tried to look for something he would want to eat. Of course, a cheeseburger would be the one he'll choose and a glass of coke (the coke was for a change).

Just as he was about to wave to a waiter, a beautiful blond sat down in front of him with a seductive grin.

"Hi there." She started as she twirled her loose hair flirtatiously in her finger. "Why would someone like you be alone in this diner on a Christmas Eve?" she asked.

"Would you believe me if I tell you I messed it up with _him_ because _he__'__s_ a close friend and I'm afraid _he_ won't return the feelings I have even though _he_ just gave me some hints that _he __might_ actually accept me?" he said, emphasizing the word might and without hiding the fact that he's talking about a man.

"Wait, _he_?" she asked, confused but not disgusted or too shocked—just plain old confusion.

Meanwhile, back in the motel room, Sam and Castiel simply stood there, staring at the door.

"Did I do something wrong?" Castiel asked, finally breaking the silence. Sam snapped back to reality and looked back at the angel to give him a response.

"Uh, no. I guess Dean's a little embarrassed."

"Why would he be embarrassed?"

"I think because he likes you but doesn't like to admit it. Or..." he started thoughtfully, "maybe, just maybe, after you kissed him, it turned him on and was afraid he'd _take __you __on_ right in front of me." Sam replied waggling his eye brows teasingly, a small smirk on his face. Again, Castiel tilted his head on one side as he furrowed his brows, this time, the head tilt said, would-I-ever-understand-these-humans?

"Take me on what?" Castiel asked, naive as ever.

"You know what? Never mind. He'll come around. You want anything?"

"No Sam. I'll just wait for Dean's return." He said as he sat down on the bed Dean was meant to occupy. Sam sighed softly and went to his own bed to sit down facing Castiel.

"I don't want to interfere with Dean's decisions or his... his... _love__life_. But I can tell he has feelings for you. As in, _romantic_ feelings." Sam told Castiel, emphasizing the word romantic.

Castiel contemplated about this for a while. _Did __Dean __really __have __these __feelings __Sam __talked __about? __Would __Sam __lie __to __him? __What __will __he __do __now? __He __knows __how __he __feels __about __Dean __but __wasn__'__t __exactly __sure __if __Dean __would __truly __reciprocate_.

"How can you know that?" He finally asked, looking back at Sam.

"Because I know Dean. The way he smiles when you're around, the way he turns bright red and stammer whenever you're a few breaths away, the way he's so defensive whenever things are about you, the way he gets worried when you're depressed. Cas, Dean cares about you, more than you think he does."

"Then why did he walk out after I kissed him? It's not like I defiled him."

Sam snorted at Castiel's words. "Trust me Cas, you're not the one who'll be doing the defiling. Anyway, I guess he's just a little embarrassed or worried even." Sam stood up slowly, "I'll go get another room so you and Dean can have some _alone_ time." He said and waggled his eye brows once more, an action that Castiel couldn't really grasp, and took his duffle bag and some food from the take outs he bought and left the room, leaving Castiel alone to wait for Dean.

_So I turn the car around_

_You were right where I left you_

_And your smile said you were feeling it too._

_And the moon shines bright_

_'Cause when your lips met mine_

_Yeah I finally got it right_

_I'll be leaving with you tonight_

_And I won't have to say_

"Yeah. I _think_ I'm in love with a dude." Dean replied to clear things up for the pretty blond.

" 'Ya think?" she exasperatedly asked as she leaned back to her seat, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm sorry if I'm not interested in you and showing it so bluntly, okay?"

"It's not that. It's just..." she started and leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table in front of her. "Why the hell did you mess it up and how?" she asked. Dean blinked at her words. He wondered why she wasn't disgusted or mad at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Why and how did you mess up?"

"We were standing under a mistletoe, he kissed my cheek and I just stormed out."

"That it? That's how you messed it up?"

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, getting a little annoyed already about this interrogation session with some woman.

"Get your ass outta here, go back to him and kiss him properly. Tell him how you feel and stop being a baby. Accept his decision if ever he rejects you. Though I highly doubt that, I mean, he did kiss you, right?"

"But I think it's because he's one curious son of a bitch. He doesn't really understand the _normal_ traditions and all."

"Still, did he even hesitate when he pulled you for a kiss?"

"Not exactly. Before he pulled me, he was thoughtful but... he just seemed so relaxed with the idea."

"Okay then. As I said before, get your ass outta here and kiss him properly!" she exclaimed which made Dean jump out of his seat and started to walk until he stopped for a while and turned back to the table he was from.

"Why are helping me anyway? Aren't you disgusted or mad?"

"Nope. I'm bi so I understand your feelings." She said with a fond smile. "Now go."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester. You are...?"

"Alexia. Alexia Carter." She said with a smile as she waved Dean away.

Dean did as he was told. He got inside the Impala and started the engine. As the car warmed up a little, he took out his phone and called Sam.

"_Hello, __Dean? __Where __are __you?_" Sam picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Sammy. Is it alright if you stay in another room for the night? I badly need to talk to Cas alone."

"_Already __did. __I __could __tell __you __two __need __some _alone _time._" the teasing was evident in the tone of Sam's voice. It's either Dean let it slip or was just too worried to care.

"Thanks Sammy."

"_Dean, __hurry __up, __okay? __Cas __is __waiting __for __you __back __in __your __room._" he replied, seriously this time.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm on my way."

He shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. He started to drive back to the motel, hoping that Castiel is still there.

Cas on the other hand was standing outside the motel room, staring at the stars. He loved to adore his father's creations, especially the night sky. He was smiling to himself as he was sucked in by the beauty of the night. He sighed lightly and looked out the parking lot, waiting for Dean's return.

And, as if on cue, the Impala came in. Dean got out of the car and quickly ran to Castiel. Castiel stared at Dean, trying to read the hunter's actions.

The moment he reached Castiel, he pushed the angel to the door and kissed him hard. The angel gasped at Dean's actions but responded anyway, opening his mouth to give the hunter the access. Dean gratefully accepted the invitation and reached his tongue into the angel's mouth, holding him closely to his body by the waist while Castiel fisted one of his hands on the hunter's short hair, the other gripped his arm.

They stayed there for a while until air became necessary. Dean was panting when they pulled apart and slowly opened his eyes. He was welcomed by beautiful blue eyes staring intently at him. Confusion, doubt, hope and love swam in those beautiful eyes.

Dean knew Castiel's silent question and kissed him chastely. "I've wanted to do that for a long time now." He said breathlessly as he rested his forehead on Castiel's.

"Really?" Castiel asked just as breathlessly with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Yeah." He breathes out. "Let's get inside." Were Dean's last words before he kissed Castiel once again as they entered the motel room, locking it behind them.

Dean was just glad he followed the woman's advice because he knew the following days would only get better—even their Christmases even though they really don't celebrate it. All he knows is that he's happy with Castiel lying beside him, snuggling close to him with an arm wrapped loosely around his waist, feeling the angel's steady breathing on his neck.

He knew Castiel didn't need sleep but the angel considered lying beside him to rest.

"I love you Dean." Castiel whispered, breaking the silence in the room as he played with Dean's free hand. Dean tightened his grip around Castiel and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, Cas." He whispered as a response to his angel.

Yep, letting his feelings out really IS the BEST thing he has ever done. And, yeah, this year's Christmas is the best. EVER.

_'boy' I should've kissed you_

_I should've told you, told you just how I feel._

_And this time I won't stop_

_Until I have your heart_

_'Cause what I'm feeling is real_

* * *

><p><em><em>**ME: Watcha think?**

**DEAN: I think it's good. Don't 'ya think so too, Cas?**

**CASTIEL: Yes, it is. But was it really necessary to change one word of the song? Was it even legal?**

**ME: Truth be told, I don't know. I just needed the song to fit perfectly. *shrugs.***

**DEAN: Well, we better go kid. Take care, okay?**

**ME: Okay! *beams at cas and dean. waves goodbye. then jensen arrives.* Oh! Hi Jensen!**

**JENSEN: Hallo. So, a story, huh?**

**ME: Yep. So, watcha think?**

**JENSEN: Well, I think you could've done better. Although, it is a song fic so I guess its okay. And I also know you don't really finish much of your stories because you usually get stuck in the middle. But, yeah. It was good. Just write more and you'll really get better at this. *smiles at me***

**ME: Thanks a lot. *smiles fondly. looks around. looks back at jensen* Where's our Supreme Overlord? *puppy eyes***

**JENSEN: *shrugs* Heh. I don't really know. Doing some Misha business, I guess.**

**ME: Oh. Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.<em>  
><strong>

**Yes, I am pushy. Review? :)**


End file.
